LOVE WILL NEVER BE STOPPED
by Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime
Summary: Is about Rebecca had found love with Hunter Bradley and same as Tori with Blake,but will Tori's secret as well as Blake and Hunter's ruined the relationship with Rebecca? Well read and find out.
1. Love At First Sight

Hello power ranger reader fans! This Lacy Crystal Prime change from Navy Thunder Girl. I finally got a power ranger story done and with help from very close friend:) Enjoy

Love At First Sight

Tori and Rebecca were walking down the streets of New York City. They were walking when they bumped into Shane,Dustin,Blake and Hunter.

"Tori who is this?" asked Rebecca staring at Hunter.

"These are my friends Hunter and Blake Bradley. Shane Clarke and Dustin Brooks." said Tori.

Blue Bay Harbor

They all arrive back in Blue Bay Harbor. Rebecca asked again who they are so Tori once again told her, later Rebecca went to her grandparent's house. As she went to her grandparents, Kelzacks attack her! Her grandparents see them.

"Rebecca! What are those things?!"

"I don't know but let's beat it!" said Rebecca.

They ended up getting croner by them, the kelzacks started to attack when they got blasted.

"What on earth!" said Rebecca.

"Hey leave them alone!" said a voice, Rebecca turned to see six figures on top of her grandsparent's house. There stood six colors which consists of blue,navy,green,yellow,red and crimson, they had hemelts of different designs. Blue one had a skirt,so Rebecca knew that the blue was a female, but the blue,red and yellow had swords on their backs like the crimson and navy do,but the green one had his sword on his side.

They all had different symbolsm on their chests as well as their hemelts. Then all six jumped off the roof,did some backflips,kicks, and punches that made the kelzacks retreat. Rebecca thanks and they nodded and streaked away.

Rebecca had to find Tori and tell her what she had seen. She found Tori working in Storm Charges and saw her by the surfering items and writing on a paper.

"Tori! You wouldn't believe what I just seen!" said Rebecca.

"What?" asked Tori.

"I saw the power rangers that you talked about." said Rebecca

"Oh really?" said Tori, "Quick question which one do you like?"

"Yeah the blue and the crimson ranger." said Rebecca.

Hunter overheard that and smiled. So over the next hour Rebecca talked about the power rangers and how they saved her.

Later that evening

At Tori's apartment the girls were getting ready to go out, Tori's outfit consist of blue shirt with a darker tank top over it,dark blue capri,white shoes,blue sneakers. Her hair was straighten aslo she had her morpher on her left wrist,some bracelets,blue necklace, earrings and a little make-up.

For Rebecca's outfits is the same as Tori's (kind of creepy ya think?). They went to a club to eat and dance after that they went shopping.

Meanwhile the guys were sparring at ninja ops with each other, Blake and Hunter were both out of it.

"Dudes what with you?" said Dustin, "You both seem out of zone."

"Sorry we are both thinking of something." said Hunter.

"Oh let me guess a certain blue girl and her friend?" said Shane.

Both thunder brothers blushed. Hour later Tori came down.

"Hey Tori did you and Rebecca have fun tonight?" asked Hunter

"Yep,we sure did." said Tori sitting on a couch. Up in Lothor's spaceship he notice that the thunder rangers had thing for the blue wind ranger and her friend. A evil plan clouded her mind.


	2. First Double Date, Then Trouble!

Here is chapter two enjoy!!!

Rebecca got a part time job at Storm Charges so she could be with Tori. They both stocked the shelf with surfing items as the guys took invetory of the motocross and skating items.

"Dudes, you should do a double date with Tori and Rebecca." said Shane

"Yeah good idea Shane-man!" said Dustin.

"You think we should?" asked Blake to Hunter, Hunter thought about it.

"Blake let's do this." said Hunter.

So Blake and Hunter the girls about doing a double date and they agreed. Later that evening the girls were getting ready for their big date with the Bradley's brothers.

Rebecca's outfit consists of a white tank top with a yellow seleve less top that you can see through,white skirt and yellow high heels. Tori's outfit consist of a white tank top with a blue demin halter top short skirt with leggings underneath and blue high heels. Blake and Hunte pulled in a crimson Hummer H3, both Tori and Rebecca walked out and when they did the Bradley's brother saw them and their mouths dropped opened.

"Girls, you look awsome tonite." said Hunter.

Then they all hopped in the Hummer and went to go eat

The next morning the girls got up and got dress, had a small breakfast and then went to work. Tori was waxing her broad when her morpher went off (dun! dun!)

Rebecca asked, " What was that?"

"I gotta run home and check." said Tori as she ran out the door,then behind a building. "Tori here."

"Tori , I need you downtown there's Kelzack attacking innocent people." said Sensei.

"Right!" said Tori, "Ninja storm,ranger form ha! Power of water!" then she streaked downtown.

Meanwhile the guys were getting to know Rebecca and didn't hear their comunicators go off. Tori was getting a good beating, she hit the ground and demorphed and Sensei teleported Tori back to ninja ops. The guys came down to see a very beaten Tori getting patched up by Cyber Cam.

"Sensei! What happen to Tori?" asked Shane.

"Where were you guys?!" asked Tori.

"We're getting to know Rebecca better." said Hunter.

"So you guys were too busy talking to Rebecca that you didn't hear your comunicater?!" said Tori, "Thanks to you guys I got badly hurt!" then Tori streaked to the beach.

"Guys, we better go and talk to Tori." said Blake. They agreed and went to find Tori.

Rebecca spotted Tori at the beach and sat down next to her.

"Hey Tori, I heard from the guys that you are mad at them for not answering their cells for when you wanted helped." said Rebecca.

"Yeah ,but it's not your fault." said Tori and Rebecca smiled at that.

"Zurgane!" bellowed Lothor.

"Yes sir!" said Zurgane.

"Take Green Lanter and capture the blue wind ranger and her friend." order Lothor

Zurgane bowed and disappeared with Green Lanter and Lothor had very sick smile across his face!

Uh-oh! Does this mean trouble Tori as will Rebecca find out her and teammate's screct? Well found out in the next chapter! R&R ~Lacy Crystal Prime:)


End file.
